Love and Acceptance
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Passions/B:TVS Crossover. When Buffy and Xander get married, Spike leaves Sunnydale, only to arrive in Harmony just as Kay has a revelation at Miguel and Charity's wedding. Now two outcasts may have found in each other what they never found in others.
1. Blue Eyes Blue

Title: Love and acceptance.  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summury: Passions/B:TVS Crossover. When Buffy and Xander get married, Spike leaves Sunnydale, only to arrive in Harmony just as Kay has a revelation at Miguel and Charity's wedding. Now, two outcasts have may have found in each other what they never found in others.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Passions or B:TVS characters. The song is Blue Eye Blue by Eric Clapton from the Runaway Bride Soundtrack.  
  
Authors Note: I know my story isn't running with the show, but I don't care. This my fanfic, I can do what I want. So there! Also, each chapter will have one song in it, and be named after that song. I'll tell you the song at the beginning of each chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike stopped the car and climbed out into the cold, early December night air. The breath of air he exhaled with the smoke from his cigeratte left a puff of white, and the air in inhaled when he took a drag to finish off his smoke, it burned his dead lungs. His cigeratte finished, Spike threw the butt on the ground and crushed it under the heel of his boot.   
  
Spike streched his cramped shoulder muscles and scowled at the town lights that shone brightly just feet from where his car was stopped. He walked back a few feet to the sign he had passed and read where he was. And almost kicked the sign down in frustration.  
"Bloody hell! Harmony!?! Who names a town 'Harmony!?!" Spike snarled, his vamp face coming foreward as he fumed. Another small town with a disgustinly cute name. And from he could see, it was exactly like Sunnydale. The only difference was Sunnydale was in Callifornia and Harmony was in. . . Where was he exactly?  
  
Spike squinted at the sign in the blackness and realized he was in Maine. He snorted in amusment, and drew out another cigerette from his black duster. 'How about that.' He thought as he searched for, found and procedded to light his cigerette with his lighter. 'It amazing how far you can go when you go 100 mph the entire time.' The cops were lucky they hadn't pulled him over. The way he was feeling, he probably would have killed them without even restering any pain from his chip. The pain he was feeling on the inside from seeing Buffy in the arms of the moron was much worse than anything the chip had ever produced.   
  
Spike took a drag from his cigerette, then slowly let it trickle out of his nose as he walked back the car. He got in, and threw it in to reverse. He backed up until he was past the sign, then threw it back into drive and ran over the disgustingly cheerful sign leaving it laying there as he taillights disapeared into the streets of Harmony.   
  
  
  
  
*I thought that you'd be  
Lovin' me  
I thought you were the one  
Who'd stay forever  
But now  
Forevers come and gone*  
  
19 year old Kay Bennet sat on the sloping roof of the church, trying her best to ignore what was happening in the church below her. Her eyes were dry, all of her tears having been spilled over the last six months. Her cerulean blue eyes were turned upward at the stars as she hugged her knees.   
  
*And I'm still here  
Alone  
Cause you were only playin  
You were only playin with my heart  
I was never waiting  
I was never waiting for the tears to start*  
  
She was wearing a sleeveless emerald green silk dress that laced up in the back, and had just one wide strap across her left shoulder. It hugged her body to her waist, where the skirt flared out only slightly. She also wore gloves to her elbows. Her hair was loose on her shoulders. The entire vision was of an angel on earth. But Kay didn't feel like an angel.   
  
*It was you  
It was you  
Who put the clouds around me  
It was you  
It was you  
Who made the tears fall down*  
  
Her breath hung in white puffs in the air, and the cold burned her lungs every time she drew a breath. She hugged her knees and rubbed her arms briskly, tring to warm them. She was freezing, but oddly enough, it was simply instinct that told her to curl up and rub her arms. She could really fell the cold. Miguel, the boy she had loved since she was ten years old, was down in the church below her, getting married. But she wasn't down there with him. No, the one he was marring was her perfect, beautiful, pure cousin Charity, the cousin that Kay hated.   
  
*It was you  
It was you  
Who broke my heart in pieces  
It was you  
It was you  
Who made my blue eyes blue*  
  
Kay felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She wiped at it absently, and watched as the wind began to blow, and clouds covered the bright pinpoints of light that she had been staring at. Kay lifted her face a little higher, allowing the winds cold fingers dry her tears. Kay blue eyes began to swim in tears again as she thought about Miguel and Charity.  
  
*I never should have trusted  
And I thought that  
I'd be  
All you need  
In your eyes   
I thought I saw my heaven*  
  
Kay blinked furiously, trying to banish the tears. She had cried too many tears over Charity and Miguel. Ever since Charity had come to town, she had taken away everything that had ever meant anything to Kay. Miguel, her friends, even her family fawned over precious Chairty, while Kay was left alone. It was almost as if the sunlight shone only on Chairty, while Kay was left in the dark, where no one could, or wanted to, see her. Out of sight, out of mind.  
  
*And now my heavens gone away  
And I'm out in the cold  
Cause you had me believin  
You had me believin in a lie  
Guess I couldn't see it  
I guess I couldn't see it till I saw goodbye*  
  
Kay carfully climbed to her feet and moved to the edge of the roof. Moving slowly and carefully, she climbed down the large oak tree next to the church. She was so concerned with ripping her dress, that she didn't notice the dark shape sitting in the shadow of the tree, the glowing tip of a cigerette the only indication that there was anyone there.   
  
*It was you  
It was you  
Who put the clouds around me  
It was you  
It was you  
Who made the tears fall down*  
  
When she was a foot from the ground, she jumped down, and landing soildly on something.  
"OWW! Bloody hell!" The thing snarled, and Kay realized she had just landed on someone's leg. She emitted a tiny squeak of surprise and jumped back. She lost her balence and fell on her butt, banging her elbows on the ground. The person she had landed one rose to her feet and Kay found herself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes that took her breath away.  
  
*It was you  
It was you  
Who broke my heart in pieces  
It was you  
It was you  
Who made my blue eyes blue*  
  
The eyes belonged to a guy who didn't seem to be much older than herself. He was tall and lean, but muscular. He had high cheekbones and pale skin that made his ice blue eyes seem to jump out of his face at her. His hair was short and a bleached blonde color that was almost white and seemed to almost glow in the dark night. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, steel toed boots, a dark blue botton up silk shirt and and long black leather duster. He was scowling at her, and there was a cigerette in his mouth.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?" The man growled.  
"I. . . I . . . uhh. . . I'm sorry." Kay stammered.   
  
*I never should have trusted you  
You were only playin  
You were only playin with my heart  
I was never waiting  
I was never waiting for the tears to start  
It was you*  
  
The man's glare seemed to soften, and he reached out a hand to her. Kay took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet, noticing that his hand was soft, yet hard, and cold. He pulled her to her feet as effortlessly as if he had been picking a blade of grass.   
"Are you all right?" He asked gruffly, taking a drag from his cigerette and letting the smoke trickle from his nose.   
"I'm fine." Kay said in a small voice, her voice breaking and the tears starting again. She turned away from him, wiping the tears away angerly.   
  
*Who put the clouds around me  
It was you  
It was you  
It was you  
Who put those clouds around me  
It was you*  
  
Spike swore under his breath. First, he had decided to sit under this tree and smoke a cigerette simply for a change of sencery. Then, this girl in a dress dropped out of the tree and landed on his leg. Then she fell down, and when he helped her up and asked if she was all right, she turned her back on him and started crying. Spike swore again and gently turned her around to face him. She looked up at him with big beutiful blue eyes that were swiming in tears and Spike felt himself being drawn into them.  
  
*It was you  
Who made the tears fall down  
Only you  
Only you  
Who broke my heart in peices  
It was you*  
  
Kay gasped when the guy grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She kept her eyes down, embarassed. A hand reached out and touched her chin. It was cold. The hand slowly raised her face to look him in the eyes. Kay stared deep into the dark blue eyes. As she felt the tears gathering in her own start to spill down her cheeks, she looked deep in his eyes, and saw all the pain, sadness, anger, and lonliness she felt mirrored in his eyes. He also seemed to feel bad about her tears because his cold fingers brushed softly against her cheek as he wiped them away.  
  
*It was you  
Who made my blue eyes blue  
I never should have trusted  
You made my blue eyes blue  
Never should have trusted*  
  
Spike gently brushed the girls tears away before he knew what he was doing.  
"Hey, come on now. Don't cry. Beautiful girls don't need to cry." He whispered before he realized what he was saying. But even as he said it, he saw it was true. The girl before him was beautiful. She was tall, with long brown hair, flawless ivory skin and bright blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with calm pain, sadness, rejection, and lonliness. It was the calmness that confused him. Like she had already resigned herself to always being disapointed and shoved to the side. Much like himself.   
  
*You made my blue eyes blue  
Never should have trusted  
You made my blue eyes blue  
Never should have trusted you*  
  
Kay stared up at him in shock. Had he just called her beautiful? No one had ever called her beautiful except for her dad. He must have seen the shock in her eyes, because he cocked his head.  
"What, hasn't anyone ever called up beautiful?" He asked, his British accent sounding comforting to Kay's ears.   
"No." Kay whispered.   
"What are you, nineteen, twenty? And you've never been called beautiful? What, do all the men in this town blind?" He asked. Kay shrugged and looked away. The guy studied her for a moment, then shrugged. "Hey, if they can't see how beautiful you are, it's their lose. What's your name girl?"  
  
"Kay."  
"Call me Spike." He said with a smile, touching her cold cheek. "My God, your freezing!" He exclaimed, seeming to notice for the first time the simple dress she was wearing. "What the hell are you doing out here in the cold without even a jacket?"  
"My jacket's in there." Kay said, motioning at the church. "I came out here to get away from what's happening in there."  
"You mean the wedding?" Spike asked. He had seen all the white flowers and things lining the doorway of the church.   
  
"Yeah." Kay muttered. Spike chucked her chin.  
"Hey, I'm not a big fan of weddings right now either. But I can't just stand here and let you turn into a Kay-popsicle can I? Here you go." Spike slid his duster off and put it around her shoudlers. Kay slid her arms into the sleeves and smiled at him.   
"Thanks."  
"No problem. See ya later beautiful." Spike turned and started to walk off.   
"Wait! What about your duster?" Kay said, hurring after him.   
"Keep it." Spike said with a grin. "It looks better on you. I'll be back for it later."  
"How will you find me?"  
"You won't get rid of me that easily. I'll find you. Don't worry." Spike planted a small, chaste kiss and Kay warming cheek and walked over to a black car. He slid in and drove away, leaving Kay standing there with dry eyes, his duster, and a memory of a kiss on a cheek that still burned and tingled where his lips had touched. 


	2. Never Saw Blue Like That

The song for this chapter is Never Saw Blue Like That by Shawn Colvin  
  
  
Kay sat in the Book Cafe the next day, drinking coffee and reading a book for one of her collage classes. She was wearing a pair of faded, flared blue jeans, dark red sneakers, a dark orange tee shirt and Spikes duster, with a school backpack on the couch next to her. Kay finished her book, set her coffee down and glanced absently at her watch, doing a double take when her brain processed what it had seen. It was 8:30! Man, she had to get back to her apartment! Kay began to frantically gather up her books and papers. Diablo was going to be furious! He was used to getting his dinner on time.   
  
She had just stuffed all her stuff in her backpack and was in the process of closing it when a cold hand brushed the back of her neck, and she jumped, dropping her backpack and spilling everything out. She spun around, ready to cuss out the person who had startled her, but the words died on her lips when she saw Spike standing behind her, an amused smile on his lips.   
"Hello Luv. A bit jumpy today, aren't we?" He said, the cigarette in his mouth moving up and down.   
  
"Hello Spike." Kay said, bending down to gather up her things. Spike bent down next to her and helped. When they had all the papers and books back in the bag, Kay stood up and swung her bag on her shoulder.   
"Thanks." Kay said. "I guess you've come to get your jacket back."  
"It was one of many reasons for hunting you down." Spike said with a devilish grin. Kay laughed, set her backpack down, and slipped off the duster.  
"Here you go. Now, I'm sorry, but I have to get home and feed my cat." Kay grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.   
  
Spike slipped his duster on and hurried after her.   
"Hold up a minute there Pet. Since I took my jacket back, let me give you a ride." He insisted. Kay looked at him for a moment, judging his sincerity, before smiling and nodding at him.   
"I'd like that." She said. Spike smiled at her and held open the door to the Book Cafe. Kay stepped out into the cold night, and looked over at Spike.   
"Well come on." She said, her teeth chattering as a light snow began to fall. Spike smiled and led her over to a nice black car. He opened the passenger door for her, and Kay noticed that it was still running, the heater going. She smiled as Spike slid into the drivers seat.   
  
"You were so sure that I'd accept a ride you left the car running and the heater on?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Spike simply grinned at her and hit the gas. They rode in a comfortable silence, broken only by Kay's verbal directions, until Kay asked a question.  
"I've been wondering. Last night, you told me that you weren't to fond of weddings right now. What did you mean?" Spike looked over at her.   
"Well, the girl I was in love with married someone else. A guy who hates my guts. I had just spent the last two years trying to prove to this girl that I loved her, but she decided she couldn't love me because I was a vam. . . " Spike trailed off, suddenly realizing what he had let slip.  
  
He glanced at Kay in a panic, but she didn't seem ready to jump out of the car and run away screaming.  
"Your a vampire?" Kay asked. "Stop here." Spike pulled up to a nice apartment building, within walking distance of everything in Harmony. Then he turned to face her.  
"Your not going to jump out of the car, run to the police, and tell them there's some manic running loose who thinks he's a vampire?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"No."  
"Are you a manic who thinks he's a vampire?"  
"No. I am a vampire."  
"Then why should I call the police?"  
  
"Well Pet, most people don't believe in vampires." Spike said, surprise written all over his face.   
"Most people haven't seen what I've seen." Kay said, a touch of sadness creeping into her voice. "I've been to hell and back, literally lost my soul, saw my cousin be possessed, and almost saw the man I love be killed by a zombie who was impersonating my cousin and his girlfriend. There's not a whole lot you can say that will scare me."  
"Still Luv, most people are afraid of vampires."  
"Should I be afraid of you?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm a bloody vampire!" Spike yelled, vamping out. Kay didn't even flinch or draw back. Instead, she scooted closer to him and ran her fingers over the ridges of his face until it reverted to it's human visage.   
"There, that's much better. Spike, if you were going to hurt me, you would had done it a long time ago. Am I right?"  
"Yeah your right."  
"And you haven't even tried. You've had plenty of opportunities, yet you've been nothing but sweet and kind. You've treated my better than anyone, even my family, has treated me in four years. Thank you. I can't be afraid of you."  
"And you shouldn't." Spike admitted, reaching out and tucking some of her long brown hair behind her ear. "I can't hurt you."  
  
He tapped the side of his head. "I've been, neutered, in a way."   
"What does that mean?"  
"Back in Sunnydale, that's where I came from, these army, commando wanna be types kidnapped me and stuck a bloody piece of hardware they called a chip in my brain. I can't hurt people now. If I try, I get a pain in my head so bad that it makes my memory of being killed seem like a walk in the park."  
"Ouch. I'm sorry." Kay said, touching Spikes face. "Well I better get up there. My cat's probably torn the place apart." She slid over and opened the door, but paused before she got out.  
  
"You wanna come up?" Kay asked. "I promise, I haven't got any garlic, or crosses or holy water in my apartment. Just my cat." Spike thought apart it, then turned off the car and grinned at her, not making any attempt to hide his fangs this time.  
"Sure." He slid out of the car, locked it, and followed Kay into her apartment building. They rode the elevator to the fourth floor and Kay unlocked one of four doors in the hallway, opening it to reveal a large, very nice apartment.  
"I invite you." She said over her shoulder when Spike stopped on the threshold. He sighed in relief and entered the apartment, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Kay was walking through the apartment, turning on lamps picking things up off the floor and putting them back on shelves and tables, and calling.   
"Diablo! Diablo! Here kitty kitty!" There was a soft 'meow' from next to Spike, and he looked down to find a black kitten with gray ears, a gray tail, one gray paw and a gray mask around his green eyes. Diablo meowed again and rubbed his head against Spike's leg. Spike picked him up and he began to purr. Spike smiled and followed the path Kay had taken.  
  
"Pet! I found your pet!" He yelled. Kay came out of her bedroom and saw the kitten in Spikes arms.  
"Diablo! There you are!" She took him from Spike and he went willingly, snuggling into Kay's arms and purring loudly. She buried her nose in his soft fur, and kissed his head before setting him down.   
"Come on you. Let's get your dinner. Want some coffee Spike?" Spike nodded and followed Kay into her kitchen.   
  
He sat at the table while Kay opened a can of cat food for Diablo, and filled his water dish. Then she brought two cups of coffee over to the table and sat down with Spike. They talked and drank coffee. Diablo finished his dinner and hopped up onto the table where he fell asleep. Kay and Spike didn't notice.  
  
"So Spike, where are you staying?"  
"Nowhere right now. I'm been parking my car in some deserted place and covering myself with blankets to keep out the sun."  
"Spike! That does it, your staying here."  
"Pet, I can't do that."  
"Of course you can. You can sleep in the guest bedroom. No one ever comes over here except my brothers, and my dad, and it's got heavy drapes covering the window. It's vampire friendly."  
"Luv. . ." Spike tried again. Kay folded her arms and glared. Spike felt his resolve weakening, and when Kay switched into puppy look, he broke.   
  
He threw his arms up in the air. "All right! All right!" He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. Kay wrinkled her nose.  
"Why do you smoke anyway?" She asked. "I mean, you don't need to breath."  
"I'm addicted."  
"Your dead! You can't be addicted!"  
  
Spike growled, then shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I do it just to annoy people."  
"It doesn't annoy me. I think its cool."  
Spike growled again, but Kay could see the corners of his mouth twitching. Kay just laughed and stood up from the table, putting their cups in the sink.   
"Come on, I'll show you the room." Spike stood up behind her, and sniffed the air delicately, catching a whiff of strawberries for the first time. It was light and delicate, not over powering. He liked it.   
  
He followed Kay down the hall past her bedroom and grinned when she opened the door. The room had dark blue carpet and walls, and the drapes covering the windows were dark blue with black designs.   
"I like it." He told her with a fangy grin.  
"Good." Kay said. Then she yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."   
"Kay?"  
"What?"  
"Can I put some blood in your fringe? I do need to eat."  
"Sure. Goodnight."  
"Kay?" "What?" Spike walked over to her, bent down and placed a lingering, but chaste kiss on her lips, getting a small taste of strawberries.  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome."  
"Kay?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Good night."  
"Good night Spike."  
  
They were both smiling when Kay left Spike's room, shutting the door behind her.   
  
  
  
  
When Kay stumbled into her kitchen the next morning, she found Spike sitting at the table, having carefully closed the blinds. He was drinking some blood out of a cup, and had set a cup of coffee in front of Kay's chair.  
"Morning Pet." Spike said, looking up from the paper he was reading.  
"Good morning Spike." Kay said, smiling at him. "Thanks for the coffee."  
"No problem. What are you doing today?"  
"Well, since it's Saturday, I don't have any classes. What do you want to do?"  
"We could go for a walk."  
"Spike, it's daylight."  
"So?"  
"I thought vampires couldn't go out in the sun."  
"I can."  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of this." Spike unbuttoned a few button's of his shirt and opened it to show her the tattoo on his chest.   
"What's that?"  
"A little something I picked up on my way across the country. I can go out in the sun if I want to."  
"Cool! Well then, lets go for a walk."  
"All right Pet."  
  
Kay ran to get changed, and so did Spike. When they were both ready, they headed out the door, making sure to lock it on their way out.   
"Can I ask you something Luv?"  
"Sure."  
"Thursday night, when we met, why were you crying?"  
"Well, that's a long story."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"All right. I fell in love with my best friend, Miguel, only he waited forever to try to ask me out, and right before he was going to he fell in love with this ditzy blond, Charity. Then I find out that the ditz is my cousin, she moves in to my house, steals the man I love, my friend, my family and basically my life, forcing me to do despicable and horrible things to try to win him, and you know what really pisses me off Spike?"  
"What?" He had been able to smell her pain the entire time she was speaking, and he understood her feelings.  
"Well Spike, I was sitting on the roof of the church as they got married below me, thinking back to all the things I've done and all the things I've seen and I discovered that he isn't worth it. And then I met you."  
  
"Ouch pet. I'm sorry." He put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and she snuggled against him. "Tell you what, if we see Miguel I'm going to rip his head off. Would that make you feel better?"  
"Probably not, but the mental image makes me feel a lot better. Thanks."  
"Your welcome Pet."  
  
  
  
  
The walk into town was spent in silence, but once they were in town, they were talking and laughing like old friends, ignoring the looks that everyone was giving them. Kay Bennet was the town outcast, and here she was with a good looking stranger, laughing and giggling. They bought some ice cream, and were walking down the boardwalk when Spike spoke.  
"Hey Pet, what does K.E.B. stand for?"  
"Huh?"  
"The initials on your sweater." Kay looked down at the blue hooded pullover she was wearing under an extra leather jacket Spike had lent her.  
  
"Or, their my initials. Kathleen Elizabeth Bennet."  
"Oh. I like Kathleen."  
"I don't. I prefer Kay."  
"Yeah, but everyone calls you Kay. I want to be different. I'm going to call you Katie." If someone else had suggested calling her Katie, she probably would have smacked them. But she didn't mind with Spike.  
"All right. You can call me Katie."  
  
Spike smiled at her and tossed his ice cream cup. Kay finished hers, and they started walking on the beach. Kay tilted her head up to face the sun, closing her eyes. Spike took the chance to study her. Kay was so beautiful, he didn't understand how anyone could pass her over for a some blonde beauty, but sometimes when you had known someone their whole life, you couldn't see their beauty. Like those big blue eyes of hers. He could be sure, since he hadn't seen his own eyes in over 100 years, but he could swear that their eyes were the same shade of blue.   
  
Kay felt those ice blue eyes of Spike's on her face, their gaze adding to the warmth of the sun. She opened her own blue eyes and caught his gaze.  
"Don't do that."  
"What?"  
"Stare at me like that."  
"Why?"  
"It makes me uncomfortable."  
"Can't I admire beauty when I see it?"  
"I've changed my mind. Admire away." Kay said with a laugh. Spike grinned at her and then got a devilish look on his face two seconds before he pushed her in the water.   
  
Kay squealed as her shoes, socks and the bottom of her pants got wet. Spike was laughing so hard he didn't noticed Kay grabbing his arm until she had yanked him into ankle deep water as well. Spike growled at her, and Kay laughed before taking off. Spike ran after her, careful not to go to fast. Kay was fast for a human, managing to keep ahead of him as she ran past the boardwalk, through town, and up a hill. When she reached the hill she plopped down next to a rose bush and started out at the sea that lay before her.  
  
Spike stopped and sat down next to her. Kay was startled not to hear him breathing hard at all, until she remembered that he didn't breath.   
"Here." He said, breaking the silence. He held out a rose he had plucked off the bush as he passed it.   
"Spike, it's beautiful." Kay said, taking it from him. As soon as her fingers closed around it, one of the thorns entered her finger. "And dangerous." She showed him her finger with the small drop of blood on it.   
  
*Today  
We took a walk  
Up the street  
We picked a flower  
And climbed the hill above the lake*  
  
"Oh!" Spike explained. Before he knew what he was doing, he had captured her hand in his and brought her finger to his lips. He gently kissed it, the small drop of blood caressing his tongue. He released her finger and Kay smiled at him. Before he could stop, he leaned closer until he was an inch from her lips.  
"I want to kiss you." He whispered.  
"Then why don't you?"  
"I might get slapped."  
"I don't think so." Kay whispered, putting her hand on the back of his head and pulling him to her. Their lips meet in a silent eruption. Kay saw fireworks, bombs, and explosions. Spike felt his dead heart jump, and the earth moved and shattered beneath him, all from a simple kiss.  
  
*And secret thoughts  
Were said aloud  
We watched the faces in the clouds  
Until the clouds had blown away  
And were we ever  
Somewhere else  
You know its hard to say*  
  
Kay was the one who broke the kiss first. Spike growled, but remembered that Kay had to breath. About five seconds later though, he was impatient.  
"To hell with breathing!" He declared. He grabbed Kay's shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Kay responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled so that he was laying on his back and Kay was on top of him.   
  
*And I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky  
Around the world  
Your giving me all you have  
And more*  
  
Kay kissed Spike back, not caring where they were. Finally though, her lungs were screaming for air and she had to pull away reluctantly.   
"Wow." She whispered.   
"Yeah. Wow." Spike echoed. They looked at his other and started to laugh.   
"Geez, high school much?" Kay asked, running a hand through her hair. Spike laughed and lay down, facing the sea, and dragged Kay down to lay in front of him. They spooned and watched the clouds. The sky was the bluest Kay had ever seen it. Before she knew it, Kay had fallen asleep.  
  
*And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh I  
I never saw blue like that*  
  
When Kay woke up, she was confused for a moment, until she remembered where she was. She turned around in Spikes arms and found herself looking into blue eyes identical to hers.   
"Hey, your awake." Spike said, leaning foreword and kissing her gently.   
"How long was I asleep?"  
"About twenty minutes."  
"Oh, power nap." Spike laughed and got up, helping Kay to her feet as well.   
"Come on, let's continue our walk." Kay let Spike pull her up into his arms, and they walked down the hill hand in hand.   
  
*I can't believe   
A month ago  
I was alone  
I didn't know you  
I hadn't seen you   
Or heard you name*  
  
Kay and Spike walked through the streets of Harmony, window shopping, talking, laughing and just enjoying being with each other. Both were happier than they had been in months. When they stopped in front of one window to kiss, Spike saw Kay staring longingly at some of the clothes when they parted.   
"Come on." He said, pulling her toward the store.   
"Spike, what are you doing?"  
"Well, you said that you were getting on with your life right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"What better way to change your life than a new wardrobe."  
"Spike, I can't afford the stuff in here."  
"But I can." Spike said, and closed the discussion with a kiss.  
  
*And even now I'm so amazed  
It's like a dream  
It's like a rainbow  
It's like the rain  
And something's are the way  
They are  
And words just can't explain*  
  
When Kay and Spike left the store an hour later, they were both caring several bags. Kay couldn't believe this. Spike turned out to have excellent taste, and a very good eye for color and skin tone. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn he was gay. They had picked out several outfits, and tops and bottoms that she could mix and match. Kay was falling more in love with him every minute.  
  
*Cause I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky  
Around the world  
Your giving me all you have  
And more*  
  
Kay and Spike were strolling down the street again, having gone back to her house real fast to drop off her new clothes. They were now strolling down the street, Kay twirling the rose Spike had given her in her fingers, Spike had carefully removed the thorns, while her other hand was held tightly in Spikes cold one. Kay couldn't believe she was this happy with someone who wasn't Miguel.   
  
*And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh I  
I never saw blue like that  
Before*  
  
Just as she thought Miguel's name, she heard his voice calling her name. She looked up and there he was, with Charity, Simone and Reese in tow, coming down the street towards her and Spike.  
"Who's the poofer with to much gel in his hair?" Spike asked with a low growl.   
"That's Miguel, the blonde is Charity, the other girl is my ex-best friend Simone and the guy with the glasses is my ex-boyfriend Reese. Be nice." She warned, just as Miguel and the rest came into earshot.  
  
*And it feels like now  
And it feels always  
And it feels like coming home  
I never say blue like that before  
Across the sky  
Around the world  
Your giving me all you have  
And more*  
  
"Hi Kay." Miguel said. He noticed with a shock that Kay was holding a rose, and holding hands with a guy he had never seen before. "Who are you?" Kay frowned at the hostile tone in his voice, and Spike growled.   
"The names Spike poofer." Kay reached up and smacked the back of Spike's head.  
"I told you to be nice."  
"Sorry Luv." Spike said. He took a step back and wrapped his arms around Kay's waist. Kay leaned back into him, enjoying his support.  
  
*And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh I  
I never saw blue like that  
Before  
Oh I  
I never saw blue like that*  
  
"Kay, I didn't see you at the reception last night." Charity said in her sicky sweet voice, her bottom lip coming out in a pout.  
"Maybe she had better things to do." Spike said with another growl. Kay elbowed him.  
"Spike." She warned.  
"Sorry Katie." He said, ducking his head to give her a quick kiss on the neck.  
"I was really tired after school yesterday. Spike and I went home and just crashed." Kay told her cousin.   
"Spike and you?" Miguel said, confusion on his face.   
  
"I'm her new roommate." Spike said with another growl from deep in his throat that made everyone back up a little.   
"Yeah, Spike just got into town and needed a place to stay, so he's staying with me in my guest bedroom."   
"Kay are you sure that's a good idea? For all you know, he could be a murderer!" Miguel said, glaring at Spike, who had burst into hysterical laughter and was using Kay for support. Kay was also giggling.   
"What's so funny?" Miguel demanded. "I'm just trying to protect my best friend from someone who will hurt her!"   
  
Spike stopped laughing and straightened to his full height. He glared down at the shorter boy, growling deep in his chest.  
"What are you, a dog or something?" Miguel taunted. 'Boy he just doesn't know when to shut up!' Kay thought. Spike response was to growl louder, which made Miguel gulp and back away.  
"Watch it shorty, before I rip your head off and shove it down what's left of your throat for what you did to her!" Spike threatened, clenching his fists. Miguel's eyes went wide and he backed up further. Kay hurried to intervene.   
"Spike, come on. He's not worth it." She took his hand and led him around Miguel and the group on the sidewalk. "I can't take you anywhere, can I? I told you to be nice."  
"That was nice for me Katie." Spike protested.   
"I know." Kay kissed him gently and they headed for home. 


End file.
